Giving in
by Ah-mandine
Summary: -MxM- -Fluff-ish?- What makes this moment so precious- is it that it will end on the next minute?


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Death Note nor Melly or Mattie.

**Pairing :** MattMello

**Note :** -cries- I'm so sorry for spamming you all with those, but they just keep coming, all the time! This one was born from my listening to the song The Resistance by Muse (from their latest new godly album, yay!). It just put the image of those two in my mind, on the night before Mello kidnapped Takada, and... well yes. It's not a very happy thought, really, but the little drabble in itself still makes me happy on the inside. -sighs-

* * *

He was laying on the couch, motionless while Matt was sitting at its feet and on the wooden floor, playing some random game frantically as always. Mello hesitated but quickly gave in and reached out to let his fingers slide into the younger man's hair with a faint sigh of delight.

Their little plan had to be carried out on the next day, and for some obscure reason, he felt so scared he couldn't even bring himself to _think_ about it.

If Matt was surprised by his gesture -and he was-, he didn't let it show and instead just kept playing, leaning back a little to give the other better access, obviously enjoying the gentle caresses.

He had thought of everything that might happen, he had considered every possible outcome, and that did not include death. So why? Why the unnatural, unreasonable fear?

At times like these, he did regret not being Near, just the slightest bit. Not being the calm, emotionless doll that he was, he regretted not possessing this incredible ability to merely witness as things unveiled all around him and draw his own conclusions about them passively. He did regret, sometimes, being the active, burning, unstoppable fury he had always been, even as a kid.

He just couldn't stay back and watch, just couldn't send people to hell and observe them from afar. Matt would have said that in that way, he was sweet and naive, innocent in a way even Near could not be. Of course he would have blushed and argued, but that did not change reality... Here they were, together, older than before yet too young to do this, enjoying the day in this way too small and comfortable apartment and wondering if it was going to be the last.

"Matt." Mello called out after a while, a little startled himself at the way his very own voice sounded but he tried not to show it. He tried to hide the way his heart was beating, so fast and madly, as well. "Stand up."

The redhead heard the question for sure but he didn't even budge.

"No way. I'm good here." He whispered softly, and even though anyone might have taken that as mere disobedience to his friend and lover or need to annoy him, Mello only could hear the invitation in his voice. Sighing and cursing a little, the blond eventually climbed off the couch and down onto the floor. "You're such a lazy ass."

His voice was so fond as he said this though, so tender that it made Matt shiver and actually lose his concentration on his game. "M-Matt." The blond called once more, trying to keep his voice cool and even once again but failing this time, as the redhead actually paused his game and, without looking up to him, bit his lip softly; "Yeah, Mel?"

This was so hard to say. Even harder as he did not know what the words that were struggling to go past his lips were. He had never been a man of words, right, always a man of action... From the very first day to the very last.

Somehow, this mere last thought sent a very unpleasant shiver through his whole body and he unconsciously leaned into Matt's side, closing his eyes as though he could not bear to watch what was going to happen.

Strangely, the redhead seemed to understand because he wrapped a slightly clumsy yet very loving arm around his lover's waist and pulled him in a little more. This was a very important moment. It was their last day before the actual mission started... The last day before Mello left on his bike, the last day before Matt left in his car. It was the last day they could worry like this about never seeing tomorrow again, and sit there together, reveling into each other's warmth.

"Matt, do you think-"

Warm lips prevented him to add a single word, to make this unbalanced reality take a tragic turn and they were pressed comfortingly against Mello's mouth, parted, ready for what had to come next. And then, the kiss began, and Matt closed his eyes as well.

This wasn't exactly as passionate as it usually was, it was rather as though both of them were unleashing the fondness and gentle words and caresses they had been holding back all along. Mello confessed for an endless second, he held Matt close and kissed his forehead, Matt returned his feelings for whole, lazy hours and nuzzled his belly. It was utterly unusual, so perfectly unusual, it was all that could never be turned into a habit because it was way too soft and it was how they wanted to spend this night, wondering silently...

Would this be their last one?

And their question remained unanswered, forever.


End file.
